


Say It's More Than Spiritual, Physical

by therumandcokediaries



Series: Frostiron and Spiderson [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexuality, I wrote this in like three hours and finished it at like 2am so sozzles, Loki is a terrible influence, M/M, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Private School, School, School stuff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Young Love, almost crack but most definitely canon to my frostiron and spiderson au, family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumandcokediaries/pseuds/therumandcokediaries
Summary: Peter and Malaki get to spend a little time together without The Bunnies.Takes place between War Is Over and Hope I’ve Got Something To Lose.





	Say It's More Than Spiritual, Physical

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that something coming up in HIGSTL won’t make any sense unless this gets written first. Sorry it's a bit of a rush job. Hope it comes across ok anyway!

-

Peter growled and turned his back on Macy.

“Why are you getting so tetchy? Don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit?”

“Leave him alone, Macy” Flo said, putting an arm round Peter. “You’re  _always_ nasty to Malaki”

“Why do  _you_ care? You’re not even friends with him!”

“Not strictly speaking, but that doesn’t mean I like the way you talk about him all the time” She took Peter’s hand. “Let’s go, Peter”

-

Peter and Flo sat together on one of the big stone windowsills, swinging their legs.

“I think it’s probably just jealousy” Flo said. “Don’t listen to her”

Peter nodded. He didn’t know why he was so upset about it. He’d always known Macy didn’t like Malaki, but that didn’t make it any easier. Besides, Malaki was  _his_ friend, and he was the first friend he’d had at St Hendricks. But that still didn’t answer his question. Surely he shouldn’t be  _this_ upset over it?

“It’s such a shame you’re not coming on the residential” Flo said. “I know it’s only two nights, but that makes it three - well, two and a half - school days without us. You’ll be ok, won’t you? Are you sure you’re not upset about it?”

Peter nodded. Then he shrugged. The residential had never been a realistic option anyway. He still wasn’t allowed to stay over at Flo’s or Millie’s, so an overnight school trip was never going to happen. He didn’t read the letters, so he didn’t know exactly what he was missing, and as a result, he didn’t really care. 

“I’ll buy you a present! Millie will too, I’m sure, and Macy, even though she’s being so bitchy today” Flo squeezed his hand. “It won’t be so bad. You won’t be  _really_ alone anyway: you’ll still have Malaki!”

Peter smiled. Malaki had expressed his distaste for this particular trip, and he was another person definitely not going. More than half the class were going, but there were still a fairly decent amount of people staying at school. In Peter’s mind, that meant the next few days would be doss days, and that was just fine by him.

-

Wednesday was the day of the school trip. Those that were going weren’t leaving until midway through the lunch hour. In first and second period, it was business as usual. Third period was a strange mix which proved exciting for those going on the residential, and tedious for those who were not. 

Many of those not going on the trip followed outside to see off their friends, which just felt like the natural thing to do, especially as many people would have been left alone at their lunch tables if they had stayed put. 

-

After they’d waved off the trip and returned to their classrooms for afternoon school, Malaki plonked himself down beside Peter.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, curly”

Peter rolled his eyes at him, albeit fondly. Curly was a rare, but reoccurring nickname from Malaki, and Peter wasn’t totally enamoured with it. 

“Hey, so, you know we’re on private study now?”

Peter merely dotted his whiteboard with an ellipsis. 

“Why don’t we go somewhere else? The photography lab will be empty. We could book out a couple of cameras and go for a wander round the grounds or something”

Peter looked over at Mrs Hathersage. She was busy helping Lisa-Jane with her geometry homework. A few other people had wandered off already. Peter shrugged and stood up, putting his satchel on his chair and shoving it under the desk. Malaki did the same with his bag.

“So, cameras, eh?”

_Bagsy the D90_

“No fair!” Malaki pouted and stuck his tongue out at him. “Fine, but only ‘cos it’s you”

-

They went up to Mr Doore, booked out a couple of cameras, and went outside. It was a bright, mild day, quite perfect for outdoor photography. They spent a long time walking round taking generic landscape shots and pictures of trees, before settling for a while on the side field. There, with help from the fences and stone benches, Peter spent a long time playing around with natural frames and different angles. He was quite happy with what he achieved.

Malaki held his whiteboard for him and watched. He was much better at photography than Malaki, who was quite happy snapping one-handed half-hearted shots just for the sake of it. Peter was also much more interested in it than he was. 

Malaki found himself watching Peter a little too closely. Peter was too focused on what he was doing to take any notice of Malaki, and as such, he was unknowingly becoming a pretty good candid model. Malaki found himself watching him through the camera lens; lying on his back on the white stone bench with his camera pointed to the sky, knelt down zooming in on daisies, on his tummy playing at depth of field…

-

“You’re lucky it hasn’t been raining” Malaki said, as they continued on their walk. “How would your parents have reacted to a muddy uniform?”

Peter shrugged. Tony might get a bit irate, but Loki would just shrug and get out the spot cleaner. He was good like that.

“It’s getting pretty warm out here, isn’t it?”

Peter shrugged again. He was too busy trying to find something he hadn’t photographed before to pay proper attention. 

“Hey, do you think you can run with a camera round your neck?”

Peter looked round at this new challenge. He slipped his arm through the camera strap so it was over his shoulder, and the camera rested against his lower back. Malaki grinned and did the same. In the distance, they heard the bell going for the end of fourth period.

“We’ve still got another hour. Let’s go!”

-

There was something about running about in the warm quiet of the St Hendrick’s grounds that felt so freeing. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe it was the illusion of having the world to themselves.

Malaki grabbed Peter’s hand and spun round, stopping to catch his breath. Peter stopped too, catching his own breath. His cheeks were flushed and his uniform was fairly rumpled. Malaki looked behind Peter, at the school, and then behind himself.

“Hey, come with me” he said, tugging Peter’s hand. 

Peter followed him, and Malaki dragged him behind the bike shed, hidden from view. Malaki sat down, leaning against the back of the shed, so Peter did the same.

“See, being stuck with me isn’t so bad, is it?”

Peter pulled his board pen out of his pocket. Malaki put a hand on his to stop him before he could take the lid off. Peter looked at him for a moment, and then put the pen back in his pocket. He looked at Malaki, and suddenly became aware of how close he was. 

“I really am glad you came to this school” Malaki said, touching Peter’s knee gently. “Not that I was short of friends. But there’s something so real about you. I know some of the teachers sigh at you, but I kinda like that you haven’t lost all of your habits from pre-private-school life. I think it’s cute”

Peter wasn’t sure what to think about that. He looked down at Malaki’s hand, and shifted position, trying to make it look like he was just stretching. 

“I’ve gotta say, it’s refreshing to see you alone” Malaki said, kneeling and wrapping his arms loosely round Peter’s neck. “You always have those girls attached to you. Don’t get me wrong; I’ve got nothing against them: Millie and Flo are lovely. It’s just so rare to see you on your own”

Peter looked at him, and shivered. Malaki smiled and held him tighter.

“Are you feeling the same as me?”

Peter swallowed, not daring to nod in case he had the wrong idea. But there was no doubt in the way Malaki was looking at him. He knew this feeling; he knew what was going to happen - it was just a matter of waiting to see who was braver…

Malaki kissed Peter gently, which made him startle a little even though he was expecting it - but just for a second. Peter kissed him back, - and then pulled back as Malaki quickly got too eager for his liking.

“Sorry, sorry. Are you ok? Hey” Malaki stroked his face gently. “I won’t use tongue again, promise”

Peter nodded slightly. Malaki pulled him close again. Peter could feel his heart thumping as they kissed. He looked up at the blue of the sky, but his eyes soon closed. He could feel the breeze on his face, and Malaki’s hands on him. He felt warm and strong, and safe. It felt so natural, like it was meant to be. Peter found himself smiling, breaking the kiss and giggling. Malaki did too. He cupped Peter’s face in his hand, and they kissed again. He felt so happy, like nothing could ever upset him ever again.

-

“Parker! Owens!” 

The boys barely had time to jump apart before they’d both been grabbed by the collar and dragged to their feet. 

“What is the meaning of this?” The man barked.

It was Mr Bretton, the rarely-seen head of the first year who miraculously seemed to know the name of every student in the school. 

“You are at a place of education and I find you osculating in this manner when you should be focusing on your studies!” 

Peter and Malaki exchanged pained looks.

“I want to see both of you at the pick up point at the end of school. Mr Owens, I’ll be calling for the boarding master. As for  _you_ , Mr Parker, we’ll see what your parents have to say about this” Mr Bretton scolded. “Return those cameras to Mr Doore and collect your belongings. I want you at the pick up point no more than five minutes after the final bell, and woe betide you if you’re late!”

-

Peter and Malaki cringed when the bell for the end of school went, but they knew better than to keep a teacher like Mr Bretton waiting. The teacher in question was waiting for them, looking very stern indeed in his ugly brown suit.

“How much do you have to eat before the fat starts making your face fat like his?” Malaki whispered to Peter as they walked over.

Peter elbowed him in the side and tried very hard not to laugh. Mr Bretton wasn’t a fortunate looking man, and his build would most certainly have resulted in ongoing chants and jokes of the “Who ate all the pies?” genre in any other school. Still, now wasn’t the time for jokes.

-

Peter wasn’t sure whether he should be pleased or not when both parents arrived. He wasn’t reassured by the look on their faces. But then, with Mr Bretton holding him firmly by the shoulder in one hand, Malaki in the other, he suppose they did look like Trouble. The boarding master from Scots-Pine turned up at the same time, and he certainly didn’t look pleased either. Peter and Malaki looked at each other, and then up at their respective guardians.

“Mr Bretton” the boarding master said. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“Yes, what’s going on here?” Tony asked, looking quickly between Peter and Mr Bretton and Malaki. 

“Mr Hardwood” Mr Bretton nodded at the boarding master, and turned his attention to Tony and Loki. “Mr Starks. This afternoon while they should have been working, I found your son and Master Owens here behind the bike sheds engaging in completely inappropriate mouth-on-mouth contact”

There was a brief silence, broken by Loki.

“Do you mean they were kissing?” 

There was another moments silence, and then Loki spluttered and burst out laughing. Peter looked at him in shock. Mr Bretton and Mr Hardwood stared at him in disbelief. Tony looked at him in utter exasperation. 

“Loki!” he hissed.

“What? I didn’t know that two kids kissing was call for a school-gate disciplinary ultimatum. Oh my god, behind the bike sheds too!” 

Tony wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Loki really knew how to pick his moments. Peter very nearly started laughing too, but one stern look from Tony was enough to squash that urge.

“With all due respect, Mr Stark, I don’t believe you’re grasping the gravity of this situation”

That comment only caused him to laugh harder, even when Tony elbowed him in the ribs. 

“What gravity? Oh my god, this is fucking hilarious”

“ _Loki_!” Tony hissed, shooting him a warning glance.

“I can’t believe the fuss” Loki laughed, wiping the tears from his face with the heels of his hands. “This is so funny I think I’m actually going to wet myself”

“Go and wait in the car,  _sweetheart_ ” Tony shoved the keys at him.

Loki took them and wandered off the to car, still laughing quite uncontrollably to himself - but not before ruffling both boys’ hair. Tony turned to Mr Bretton with a painfully apologetic face.

“Sorry. He’s not human; he doesn’t always get this kind of thing”

Mr Bretton nodded as though he understood.

“Well. Regardless, Mr Stark, I’m sure you’ll talk with Peter about his unacceptable behaviour”

“I certainly will” Tony said, giving Peter a look which made the boy squirm.

“You may well be ashamed, Master Parker” Mr Bretton chided. “I’m very disappointed in you”

“But sir, we were on a free-work afternoon because of half the year going on the residential!” Malaki cut in. “We  _were_ working for most of the afternoon. Why else would we have had the cameras with us?”

“How dare you take that tone with us? You’ve done quite enough for one day, now don’t make it any worse” Mr Hardwood snapped.

“But I’m just trying to explain-”

“Silence!” Mr Hardwood snapped, smacking Malaki upside the head.

Anticipating his sons reaction, Tony grabbed hold of Peter before he could pounce and cause even more trouble.

“Don’t you dare! You’re in enough trouble as it is, young man” Tony said firmly. “We’re going to have a serious talk about this later”

“I hope we won’t see a repeat of this” Mr Bretton said. “On this occasion, I’m happy to leave the resolution up to you, Mr Stark”

“Thank you. Come along now, Peter”

Peter knew this voice. He looked at Tony. He looked at Mr Bretton and Mr Hardwood, and the way they were looking at Tony. Mr Hardwood might strike Malaki, but he knew none of them would have the nerve to strike him even if they wanted to, especially not with his father present. He took that small mercy, ducked under Tony’s arm, and threw his arms around Malaki. He hugged him tight and, out of defiance more than anything else, kissed him hard on the cheek.

“Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark, you put that boy down and come with me this instant, young man!”

Peter gave Malaki one last squeeze and went to his fathers side, privately relishing the look on Mr Bretton and Mr Hardwoods faces. 

“Good day, gentleman” Tony said, and led Peter over to the car.

-

Loki was still laughing a little when Tony climbed in on the drivers side.

“Loll, it’s not even that funny”

“It really is” Loki said, nodding with his head to one side. 

Tony shook his head and started the engine.

Peter swallowed, holding his whiteboard tight. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure that everything was ok. Tony seemed very quiet, and his shoulders were shaking with what looked like anger. 

Once out of the school grounds, Tony soon pulled into a lay-by and stopped the car. He rested his head against the steering wheel, his shoulders still shaking. Peter bit his thumb hard, and a sound escaped Tony - and then it was suddenly obvious he was laughing. Tony sat back, and Loki grinned and started laughing all over again. 

“And you said it wasn’t funny” Loki said.

Tony burst into peals of laughter, near enough crying. 

“This is genuinely the most ridiculous thing that has ever happened to me” he laughed. “I really didn’t expect that one, oh my god… oh god, my stomach hurts!”

Peter watched them both for a few minutes. They were collapsed, laughing together like little kids, laughing so hard they were crying, clutching their stomachs, laughing so much they weren’t even making noise anymore.

“We’re gonna have to get home, cos I am literally going to wet myself if I don’t stop laughing soon”

“I can’t believe I had to have that conversation” Tony turned to Peter, giving him a sharp tap on the leg. “That’s your fault, bugger-lugs!”

“I’m so glad that private school kids snog behind the bike sheds like kids in books, not gonna lie” Loki said. “How authentic!”

“You’re an idiot” Tony grinned. “Peter, honestly, your school is great, but you have some unbelievably ridiculous teachers knocking about there”

“You can say that again” Peter said, and he grinned and giggled.

“You shouldn’t laugh!” Tony said. He put on a piercing poncy voice, imitating Mr Bretton. “I found your son and Master Owens here behind the bike sheds engaging in completely inappropriate mouth-on-mouth contact”

His impression was so spot-on that Peter couldn’t help collapsing into peals of laughter himself. Loki managed to recover just long enough to reach back and ruffle Peter’s hair.

“I’m so glad I came along for the ride now” he said, tickling the boys neck.

Peter squeaked and flinched away from him. His parents laughter had put him into his own fit of the giggles, and his own stomach hurt now. He looked at Tony and Loki through his teary eyes, and he couldn’t help laughing more, because everything felt ok now. He’d been silly to think that these two would be cross with him for his and Malaki’s little encounter. 

-

“Who was that kid, anyway?” Tony asked once they’d finally managed to calm down and were driving home.

“That- that was Malaki…”

“The one whose always dying his hair?” Loki said.

Peter nodded. “That’s the one”

“Huh” Tony shrugged. “So. Are you two an item then? Because I thought that you and Flo-”

“No! No, we’re not an item, and neither are me and Flo! We just kissed!”

“And why did you do that?”

The question caught him off-guard. “Um… Because we wanted to?”

“But you don’t want to take it to the relationship level?”

“Oh Tony, stop pestering him. Don’t you listen to your father, chick. You should be focusing on your studies” Loki said, wagging a finger at him.

Peter chuckled. “I don’t really want a relationship. I’m happy as I am”

“Good. You’re too young for one anyway” Tony said.

“You’ve changed your tune” Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Shut up”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll marry you” 

Loki held up his left hand. “You’ve already done that”

“Dad, was that a Sherlock quote?”

Tony shrugged. “Hey, loverboy, you nearly turned your father into that guy in Mary Poppins who died laughing. And you gave me a good laugh too. What do you fancy for tea? Your choice”

“Oh! Uh, so I’m really not in trouble?”

“Don’t be a pillock, of course you’re not! Now choose what you want within the next three minutes, or we’re all having soup”

“Hot dogs?” Loki suggested.

Tony smacked him hard with a road map. 

“Ow! Hey, I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Yes you did. Now shut up. Peter? What do you want?”

Peter thought for a moment, trying to stop laughing. “Can I be boring?”

“Sure”

“Do you remember when I first stayed at the house, and you remember we had that night away, and you made that pasta?”

Tony thought for a moment. “What pasta was it?”

“It was the one with red pepper and chorizo and pine nuts” Loki said.

“Yeah yeah, that was the one!” Peter said excitedly. “Can we have that? Please please please? And can we have jelly for pudding?”

Tony laughed. “Sure thing, kiddo”

*


End file.
